Charity Everidge
Appearance Personality Biography Early Life Pilot Charity is first shown taking notes in his Spanish class, which is being taught by Will Shuester. He is sitting next to Finn Hudson, who is struggling to concentrate. After class, as he is walking by the choir room to his next class, he is intercepted by Sandy Ryerson, the current Glee Club coach, who makes seemingly innocent comments and asks Charity if he would be interested in private singing lessons. This makes Charity highly uncomfortable and he immediately refuses, leaving straight away. He is happy when he hears Sandy Ryerson had been fired. While o his history class a few days later, Charity meets up with his current girlfriend of two years Delila. They walk together, only for her to jerk his arm to a stop at the billboard with the new Glee Club sign up sheet. At her urging, he signs it, after looking around quickly, with his signature dark green pen. During his audition, Charity sings Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab to which Shuester applauds. Just as he is about to enter his history class, Azimio Adams dumps a blueberry slushie on his head before walking off. Charity hurries to the bathroom to clean up and thus is late to class, resulting in detention. During his first ever rehearsal as a member of Glee Club, he, along with the others, put on a terrible performance of Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'.'' He just rolls his eyes after Rachel storms out after not getting her way. After Glee, he attends the track practice that Coach Tanaka holds after football practice. Charity practices '''You're the One That I Want with his fellow Glee Club members and is pushed forward by Rachel during their performance, nearly falling flat on his face if Delila hadn't saved him. He steps back as Mercedes interrupts the performance. Later that night, he is wide awake in bed and drawing a few of the Glee Club members while he let's his pet hedgehog, Hedge, sit curled up in his lap. Charity is bullied by his fellow Track Team members, despite being the team captain, for planning on going on the Glee Club trip to Carmel High to watch Vocal Adrenaline. He waits in line next to Delila, Kurt and Mercedes, casually chatting away about anything and everything. He sits in the auditorium between Kurt and Tina and watches in shocked amazement at Vocal Adrenaline's rendition of Amy Winehouse's '''Rehab', silently agreeing when Tina stutters that they are "''d-d-doomed". When Will gathers all the glee kids in the auditorium, Charity is noticeably upset when being informed that Will is resigning as Glee Club director and that he'll find them a replacement. He leaves the auditorium next to Delila when they file out and gives her a lift home. The whole time he thinks about Will's small speech about how they'll have to sometimes have to give up the things they love and that they'll understand that one day when they grow up. During lunch the next day, instead of eating to Delila's protests, he hides in the choir room and sings 'Loser of the Year' by Simple Plan. During Glee Rehearsal later that day, Charity and his fellow members of New Directions are beyond irritated and frustrated with the bossy and controlling Rachel when Finn comes pushing Artie in his wheel chair. At first Charity is shocked but then mildly pleased when Finn apologizes to them and gives his little speech. Charity, along with Delila and the other Glee Club Members, put on a showstopping performance of Don't Stop Believin' by Journey, attracting the attention of Will as he prepares to leave. After their act, Will applauds and assures them that he is staying, while giving out advice at the same time. Relationships Songs Trivia Quotes